Love from Pain
by Giratina Zero
Summary: As Alice dies she is brought to another world by a white light where she meets new allies. When this new group returns to Aselia a new evil has befallen the land and now Alice and her new allies must team up with people who were originally her enemies.
1. Saved and bonds

**Love from Pain**

**Hey everyone. This story is based on my attraction to Alice from Dawn of the New World. Also this came from the simple fact I wanted to make a Tales of Symphonia fic. So please enjoy Love from Pain. As a warning Alice will be OOC for a bit due to Decus's death**

Chapter 1: A sadist saved and bonds forged

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I was dying...I couldn't believe it. I had finally admitted to myself that I loved Dumbo Decus and then Martmart, no Marta Lualdi, had performed the strike that was going to be my end. I crawled over to Dumbo Decus's body and I reached out for him but my hand fell on his prized sword. "Soon Decus...we will be together...in the afterlife." My vision began to slowly fade but somehow...I heard Decus's voice.

_"I will not let you die, Alice." _The voice said as light enveloped me. I made no noise, no pleas, I just accepted the fact that I was going to die and be reunited with Decus. When the light faded I saw a figure stepback before rushing over to me.

"Damn this isn't good...I better call Chris." The form said. It sounded like a man and he sounded truely concerned for my welfare.

"D...ec...us." I said as I began to fade to black.

"Don't die on me!" The form said and despite the blackness that was closing in on me...I heard him as clear as a church bell. I focused on that voice. The voice of the man who cared for my welfare. I saw visions of Decus and I..all the times I treated him like he was trash because of my personality...because I cared only about myself. Yet each and everytime he took it in stride and all because he blindly loved me. Now that I was thinking back on it there were times where I could have made my self discovery earlier and maybe saved us both some trouble. The memories stopped playing Decus and showed Marta and her friend Emil Castagnier AKA Ratatosk the Lord of Monsters. I despised Marta for her need to rely on others power but...she was able to kill me so maybe she wasn't as weak as I thought she was. As for Emil he relied on his other side's power for much their journey but in the end he claimed it as his rightful power and was able to kill Decus.

I finally woke up from the reel of memories I saw the figure except now he wasn't a blur. He was a young man that had light brown hair, grey eyes with dark circles from lack of sleep beneath them. He wore black boots, dark blue pants made from some strange material, crimson shirt, and dark blue and silver jacket. He appeared to be folding something and I saw it was my jacket. I looked under the covers of the bed I lay in and saw I was expertly bandaged in including my critical wound on my stomach.

"Your dignity is intact." The young man said. I looked over at him confused. "Your dignity is intact. I made sure that the person who I helped fix you up didn't see your breasts or any other things men shouldn't see unless the lady consents." He said. I figured out what he meant and blushed which was very odd of me but the loss of Decus made me return to how I was before a traumatizing event happened to me in my childhood. "Why so depressed?" I looked at him and I could feel my eyes begin to tear up. The young man grabbed a hankerchief and gave it to me. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you cry." He said with sincerity. The only person to be as sincere as he was being to me was Decus. "My name is Mark Frey. What's yours?"

"My name is...Alice Lakewood." I said. No one knew my last name except for Decus and Richter Abend but for some reason I wanted to tell him my last name out of courtesy which is something I haven't done for a long time.

"Alice Lakewood." He repeated. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Mark smiled at me before looking at the clock. "Looks like I have enough time to make you breakfast before I have to go to the university. You like scrambled eggs or an omelette?"

"Scrambled eggs with some cheese if you don't mind." I said. Mark nodded with a carefree smile before walking out of the bedroom. "Mark Frey huh? A handsome name for a handsome man."

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV<strong>

Mark was making Alice her scrambled eggs while thinking about what had happened. "How many people can say that the sadistic half elf they have a gamer crush on appeared infront of them? I mean Alice from Dawn of the New World is in my house...hmmm judging from her depressed state and her injuries she must have just had her final showdown with Marta and Emil." Mark grabbed the cheese and put it into the pan. After a while he put the eggs on a plate and poured a glass of orange juice. He brought the breakfast up to Alice and saw that she fell asleep again and set the food on the nightstand next to the bed. "Sleep well, Alice." He leaned over her but pulled back. "No...no matter how much I desire to...I just can't take advantage of her state. Good bye Alice. See you when I get back." Mark left the room and went to get his motorcycle to get to school.

An hour later Mark arrived at the university he atened only to be tackled hugged by his oldest friend, Gwendolyn Bones. Gwendolyn had her ginger hair in twin braids that went to the middle of her back and had bright green eyes. She wore black stiletto heels, jeans, pink tank top with a pink bra, and had a black witch's hat with two belted straps of leather at the base of the cone. Mark pushed her off and duted off his jeans and sighed. "Morning, Gwen."

"Morning hot stuff!" Gwendolyn said to her best friend and true love. The two had been friends since birth and as the years passed Gwendolyn had developped feelings for the man until she finally accepted that she was truely in love with him. Since then she has tried to persuade him to love her but Mark would only see her as his best friend and nothing more. Gwendolyn wore black stiletto heels, jeans with a red miniskirt over them, pink tank top, and a black witch's hat with two black leather straps belted at the base of the cone. Gwendolyn was also a die hard member of the occult community. "Hey guess what's going to heppen next week during the university's masquerade festival?"

"What could possibly have your witch panties in such a twist Gwen?" Mark asked. Despite his comment and the apathetic tone he used he was extremely interested but if he showed too much interest Gwendoly might charge him a kiss for the information and he didn't like kissing his best friend because they were hollow on his end since he didn't love her.

"I don't wear panties silly...you know that." Gwendolyn said referencing one year during high school on Halloween Gwen dressed as a cheerleader and did a high kick infront of Mark giving him full view of her womanhood. "But any way there is going to be a rare red comet! They only appear when the Mana in our world can be harnessed!"

"You mean to tell me the source of all magic will be harnessable next week during the masquerade festival?" Gwendolyn nodded so hard her hat almost came off.

"Actually the effects should already be taking place. Have you noticed anything strange going on?" Mark immediatly thought of Alice appearing in his room clutching Decus's sword, which he hid in his room, but he couldn't tell Gwendolyn about that.

"No nothing out of the ordinary. Listen we better be heading off to class, so I'll be seeing ya." Mark said as he headed staright for class. Through out the day Mark's thoughts would continuously turn to Alice. _"Who amI kidding? She will never look at me...even if Decus is dead I'm not him. Still I wonder why she was clutching his sword."_

"Mister Frey, are you paying attention?" Mark's English professor asked him.

"Yes Ma'am." Mark responded without skipping a beat.

"Then if you would be so kind as to repeat aloud what I just read without looking it up?" Mark sighed as he stood up and began to recite

_Love is light while hatred lies with in the dark scholors tell us  
><em>_But at what time were the matters of the heart studied by man?  
>The love of a murder is white while the hatred towards evil is black the clergy tell us<br>But who are they to declare this so?_

_Our world is raveled within an element we cannot control and controls us.  
>A power that even the gods and demons cannot hold with out being used by it<br>Magic as dark as the blackest night and lifeforce as white as the heavens  
>These are the ingrediants to the ancient masterless power that defies Fate and destroys Destiny<br>May we bow before it so that our lives are fillled the the fullest_

_And may the Twilight guide you._

As Mark finished reciting everyone in the class clapped but none harder then Gwendolyn who shared this class with Mark. "Very good Mister Frey. Please take your seat." Mark nodded and sat down and continued to think about Alice despite his attempts not to. When Mark retunred to the house later that day he heard the shower running and figured that Alice was using it. He went over to the phone and dialed a number as if on instinct.

"Hello Mia? Yeah Mark again...actually this time I'll do that medium special ya got...yeah one meat lover's, one supreme no olives, and make the last cheese only okay? Kay thanks babe." Mark hung up the phone as Alice came down wearing jeans and a white tank top. Mark turned and saw her and he smiled. "I see you found my cousin's clothes. Alice nodded. "No need to worry I'll explaine evrrything to her when the time comes...where are all your bandages?"

"I don't need most of them. Half-elves heal quickly." Alice said before clamping her mouth shut. She had unconsciously told Mark waht she was and now she was going to have to deal withy the consequences.

"Really? That's good to hear." Mark said with a smile. "I ordered out for dinner. I hope you like what I got but if you don't I'm a pretty good cook." Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Mark went and paid for the pizzas. He took them to the kitchen where Alice was waiting. He grabbed two plates and sat one infront of Alice. "Go ahead and try one." Mark said as he opened the boxes. "I got plain cheese, supreme with no olives and meat lover's." Alice grabbed a slice of cheese pizza and took a bite before finishing the slice.

"Mmmmm. It's good...Mind if I try another?" Alice asked. Mark smiled and nodded. Alice then grabbed a supreme no olives slice and took a bite. "This one is much better." Mark sat down next to her and grabbed two meat lover's slices and began to eat them. "This is delicious. What did you call it?"

"It's called pizza." Mark said with a smile before returning to his second slice. Alice's gaze lingered for an extra second or two before she went to her pizza. The two ate in an awkward silence for Alice until she finally going to take it.

"Just do it okay...I can hande it. After all...I was beaten a lot a s a child due to what I am." Mark tooh his hand a put it on Alice's head and ruffled her blond hair.

"Alice, you don't have to worry. I accecpt what you are. In fact I'm quite envious because you have abilities I could never have." Mark's smile then disappeared. "Also who beats a child for being something that they had no control over? The idea makes not only sick but enraged as well." Mark said glaring at the floor. "But don't worry Alice. So long as I'm around you'll always have a guardian willing to risk himself for you. You can count on that." Mark winked. Alice blushed slightly.

"Thank you. I'm full so I'm going to go to bed. I fixed your cousin's room up and made up one of the empty ones. Good night."

"Good night Alice, and sweet dreams." Mark said as he began to clean up and put the rest of the pizza into the fridge as Alice went upstairs. As Mark was finishing drying the dishes the front door began to rattle. Mark calmly but quickly went to a drawer in the living room ande pulled out a black revolver with golden tribal designs on it. The door opened to reveal two young women of seventeen. The first was slightly shorter than Mark and had black hair that hung to her latissmus dorsi be fore going into a pony tail that hung to her waistline. Her eyes were greenish-gray and were full of life unlike Mark's hollow and haunted eyes. She wore black converse, jeans, and a light blue shirt that sholed off the cleavage of her 36C bust. Next to her was a girl with long free flowing blond hair and blue eyes. She was taller than the first girl but still shorter than Mark and she had a bust a full cup size bigger than the first. She was wearing a light blue kimono. The first girl sniffed the air and when she realzed it was pizza she glared at Mark. "Didn't I tell you to call me on your way home and to tell me when you are bringing a friend?"

"Shut up Dante! Pizza again? If you keep eating that stuff you're going to get fat." The first girl said.

"Dante?" The second girl asked.

"Well what do you want me to do Patty?" Mark asked the girl as he put his revolver down.

"How about you get a job so that you can buy me clothes like you promised!"

"Sorry Patty but they haven't been coming in." The two looked at each other as the second girl looked puzzled before Mark and the first girl began to laugh. "Welcome back, Emily. Heya Laura sorry about getting you confused with the whole Dante and Patty thing." Mark said. "I like Devil May Cry too much so she calls me Dante and in return I call her Patty from the anime."

"Oh that explaines it." The second girl Laura said. "How have you been Mark?"

"I've been good...Oh yeah! There is to be no talk of Tales of Symphonia in this house until further notice and I hid all the stuff pretaining to that game."

"Wait! Why would you do such a thing a thing Mark? You're a mean cousin!" Emily whined.

"I have very good reason sleeping in one of the guest rooms upstairs. I would prefer it if you didn't wake her up." Mark said.

"You have a girl here so you hid all my Tales of Symphonia stuff? Do you have any idea how dumb that sounds?"

"Now Emily I am sure your cousin has a very good reason as to why he hid all of your stuff because of this woman." Laura said.

"Thank you Laura and as a matter of fact there is a very good reason as to why I hid the stuff because of this woman." Mark said.

"And that is?" Emily asked

"Because the woman in question is Alice." Mark said bluntly.

"Who?" Emily asked confused.

"Alice from Dawn of the New World."

"Yeah...right...like the blond sadist of the Vanguard is here." Emily said. Laura examined Mark's expression for a moment.

"Mark are you down there?" Alice's voice asked from the stairwell. "I hear voices."

"Yeah I'm here. The other ones are my cousin and her friend. Just go back to sleep you can meet them tomorrow." Mark called.

"Okay then. Good night." Alice went back to the bedroom she made for her self and fell asleep in her bed upon contact. Back in the kitchen Emily couldn't believe it.

"Mark...who was that?" Emily asked.

"Like I told you and Laura. That was Alice of the Sylvaranti Liberation Front AKA the Vanguard." Mark said. "Pizza's in fridge if you're hungry I'm going to bed." Mark went to where he put his revolver, Nightmare, and put it back in its drawer before heading to his room. On his way he saw that Alice left her room cracked and he peeked inside and saw her sleeping there. "Good night my dear sweet Alice."

The next morning Mark was up making strawberry banana pancakes and Laura was already up. Emily came down and sat next to her kimono wearing friend. Out of the three Emily was the only one dressed normally seeing as her best friend always wore kimonos and her cousin switched from gothic to emo seeing as he was a nightmare fetishist. Soon Alice came down and sat next to where Mark was going to sit. Mark came in with the pancakes and introduced Emily and Laura to Alice and Alice to them and served the perfectly cooked pancakes to each person. He then set out maple syrup and chocolate syrup the latter of which Mark helped himself to immediatly.

"Thank you Mark." Alice said. "I am sorry to be such a nuisance."

"Alice, babe you are not a nuisance." Mark said as he shoveled his pancakes into his mouth. "I'm glad to help you. It's who I am."

"Like how I'm 'the blond sadist of the Vanguard?'" Alice asked causing every one at the table to stiffen. "I heard you last night but I didn't know how to bring it up when I called down...how do you know who and what I am?"

"In our world you are a computer program in a game." Laura said. "You are portrayed as a villain because in the game you follow Marta and Emil."

"Oh...I see." Alice said looking down. "What does the game say happened to Marta and Ratatosk I mean...Emil?"

"Emil and Marta defeat Richter who enters a neo demonic form." Emily explains. "After that Emil pretends to be Ratatosk to atone for Aster's death but Lloyd and Marta defeat him and find out the truth before Emil faces Ratatosk. After that Ratatosk and Richter seal themselves with the Ginnungagapp to rewrite the laws of Mana so that they can create a new seal for the door but with the Centurions help Ratatosk becomes himself and Emil so that Emil can live a normal life with Marta as Marta tries to get the Tethe'Allans to accept the Sylvaranti without using the harsh methods you, Decus, and Brute used."

"Good for her...and at least she can be with the one she loves since I can't be." Alice said as tears flled her eyes. "Mark...you also said you hid Decus's sword right?" Mark nodded looking sympathetically at the half-elf. "Can I see it? Please?" Mark nods and goes from his seat to the floor and reaches under only to pull out the sword from under the table.

"Our table can expand for guests." Mark explained. "I put the sword where you would put the extra segments. I think Decus would want you to have this Alice." Mark said holding the sword flat in both hands he offered it to her. Alice began to shake her head.

"No Mark...I want you to have it. You are like Decus in a small way that you would take care of me and help me and not complain...so you should hold the sword of the first man to do so and my only friend."

"So I'm not your friend?" Mark asked making Alice look into his eyes.

"You want to be...my friend?" Alice asked in pure amazment as Mark sets the sword down.

"Of course I do Alice." Alice begins to cry before hugging Mark.

"MARKYMARKY!" Alice screams in pure delight. Laura smiles at the scene.

"Weird." Emily said. Laura turned to face her friend.

"What is? That a woman is crying after getting the second friend of her life?" Laura asked.

"No but Alice surviving and having Decus's sword to give it to my cousin...If I didn't know any better I would say Martel was up to something." Little did Emily and the others know that Martel was indeed watching over them as they spoke.

"I am up to something Emily Rox." Martel said. I am merely ensuring that Aselia has enough people ready to fight the newest threat to Aselia. And soon the gate way to Aselia shall open and you will begin your journey."

* * *

><p>What evil could be attacking Aselia this time and how will Alice and company get to Aselia? Please read the next chapter of Love from Pain to find out and yes that means the other charcaters will appear. Read Review and Favorite<p>

Laterz!


	2. Festival and Door

**Love from Pain**

**Hey everyone. Here's chapter two Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. Also I do not own Laura and Emily. They belong to my good friend Dragonichero20**

**Can't beleave I for got that**

Chapter 2: The Masquerade Festival and a New Door

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

It had been nearly a week since I appeared in Markymarky's house and thanks to him and Laura I have almost become my old self. Emmy didn't do much but that is because she doesn't like me and my personality but that's okay we still get along even if it only for the sake of Markymarky. Markymarky started to train almost immediatly with Dumbo Decus's sword and quickly became good at wielding the heavy blade as if he had always been using it. He also started to integrate his revolver Nightmare into his style but when he sparred with Emmy and the wave blade rapier he said he bought her a year ago he only used the sword. Somtimes Laura would be over and have an odd shining rapier and would help Emmy double team Markymarky but their fencing style was too rigid for Markymarky's self created style so he was able to adapt and beat them each time. Soon the girls began to develop their ways of fighting that suited them more and tested their styles out on each other. Markymarky also brought home his best friend Gwendolyn Bones whom I call Gweny since it's obvious that she likes Markymarky and just as obvious it the face that he doesn't see her like that but she also brought us tickets to get into Markymarky's university's Masquerade Festival. When the day had arrived we all took care of what to wear except Laura who went with a nice kimono and her shining rapier. Emmy wore brown shoes, long black socks, a plaid skirt that went to mid thigh and a white button up shirt that was slightly opened and made her lok like a japanese school student like the ones off the anime that Markymarky showed me. I wore the clothes I wore back in Aselia. Markymarky was able to get Gweny to clean them perfectly and even repair them so well you couldn't tell I was slashed with a sword and a bladed spinner. Markymarky wore his black boots, jeans with a pair of black leather chaps over them that had a long chain that hung from the back pocket and was attached to a belt loop and the chain dipped all the way to Markymarky's knee, black shirt, the same dark blue and silver jacket he wore when we first met, and black fingerless gloves. On a black belt he had a holster for Nightmare which was hidden by the shirt and he found a special holder for Dumbo Decus's so he could carry it on his back. Gweny wore her normal clothes of stiletto heels, jeans, a red miniskirt over the jeans, but instead of a tank top she wore a tight pink corset, a spear tipped mage's staff, and finally her witch's hat. We all got into the transport that Gweny drove, I believe Markymarky called it a mini van, and went to the festival.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person<strong>

When the group arrived They saw costumes of all types from scary to stupid to funny. They even saw people cosplaying as the characters from Tales of Symphonia. As they walked they came across a slightly thcik youing woman cosplaying as Alice. "Hi there Marky-" Mark pulled out his sword and rested it on his shoulder.

"Don't even go there you bitch." Mark said. "Only the Alice next me can call me that. Got it memorized Christina?"

"Yeah so leave _MY_ Markymarky alone." Alice said as she held her riding crop in one hand and and tapped the end on the palm of her other hand. "Or else I'm going to have to punish you." Alice said in her childlike voice while winking.

"Yeah right. Listen you stupid whore Mark is my man!" Alice smiled darkly as did Mark while Emily shuddered. Since her personality recovery Alice had been complaining about not being able to punish any one so this was a godsend to the half elf sadist.

"What do you say Markymarky?" Alice asked Mark who put his sword on his back.

"A couple of lashes but that's it. Can't make too much of a scene, Babe." Mark said sitting down in a nearby chair. Alice nodded and immediatly began to use her riding crop and flogged Christina. After ten hits Alice stopped and walked over to her friends. "Very good. I hope this sears into your wounds to get to your head. I hate you Christina. People who think that because they are rich they can have whatever they desire pisses me off. Now do me a favor and leave me alone." Mark and the others walked away. "So Alice you wanna try some of the food they have here?"

"I don't think it'll be as good as those delicious cookies you bake." Alice replied.

"I must agree with Alice." Laura said. "Your cookies are indeed delicious. As is your Devil's Mousse." Mark smiled.

"Thanks babes. Nice to know you appreciate my baking unlike somebody." Mark said looking at Emily.

"Oh yeah...like you even eat what you bake! all you survive on is pizza and strawberry sundaes!" Emily countered. "Sheesh. You are hopeless." Mark just hit her on the head. Mark grabbed them a large funnel cake and began to dig in with Emily and Laura taking a couple bites before Alice tried it. Alice's face gained a look of sublime pleasure.

"Markymarky that is great! What is this treat?" Alice asked.

"Funnel cake Babe." Mark said. Alice took another piece and ate it until she saw something else that caught her attention. "Oooooooh! What's that over there?" Mark looked over and chuckled at what Alice was pointing at.

"That's cotton candy, Alice." Mark said as he went over to buy some for the group. As Mark walked back with the cotton candy, Alice gained a look of childish glee. Mark saw this and laughed. "Calm down Alice. It's only candy." Mark took some and threw it in his mouth. Alice took a piece and examined it like a child would a new toy before putting it in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm. This is good!" Alice said while her face was one of childish ecstasy. Mark laughed harder at her face. "Markymarky what's so funny?"

"I believe he finds your face enteratining." Laura said. Mark could only nod due to how hard he was laughing.

"My face is not funny!" Alice pouted before she ate another piece of cotton candy.

"Actually it is...you like a little girl who just got a new toy." Gwendolyn said. Alice just pouted again and ate more of the cotton candy. Mark was finally able to stop laughing and went over to Alice.

"Sorry Babe. Didn't mean to upset you like that." He said. "It's just weird seeing you act like such a kid over something like cotton candy. But then again I guess you don't have this stuff over in Aselia so I can understand how somethinh small and insignificant to us can be fascinating to you." Mark smiled at the blond and she looked at him before smiling herself.

"I forgive you." Alice said. "I guess my expressions and reactions to mere candy must be quite enteraining." Everyone nodded before Emily spotted something of interest to her.

"Hey Mark! Look at what your university's art club and writing club created!" The group walked over and saw a sign that showed the characters from Tales of Symphonia with peple in black outfits that seemed straight out of feudal Japan and matched Laura's kimono. "Tales of Bleach: Unreal Society, Tales of Bleach: Return of the Samurai, and Tales of Bleach: Blades of Destiny."

"Hmmmm. From what I can tell they are the two Tales of Symphonia games-" Gwen began before she remembered Alice. "Ummm I mean..."

"The Journey of Regeneration and The Journey to Revive Ratatosk." Emily said entering fangirl mode. "Oh and that means the last one is an original story!" Mark only sighed as Emily began to read the series and smiled before starting Return of the Samurai. After an hour they were finally able to pull Emily away from the stand but not before she finished Unreal Society and Mark was able to read both Return of the Samurai and what was made of Blades of Destiny. "Awwww! I wanted to read the whole thing."

"Emmy, the series was incomplete according to Markymarky." Alice chided.

"True but they were good and the clubs say that they were going to give away he copies of the comics they made to those who really enjoyed them and before we left I was actually able to get them to send us a copy of all the issues they made so far." Mark said. "I will admit there are some intersting pairings...to think the brave hero would take her instead of the friend always at his side."

"I'm more surprised by the captain and his choice. I mean I know they me be intellectually similar but remember who the guy is." Gwen said with a faint smile.

"I'm just happy that many found happiness in the story in the end." Laura said.

"I end up dying at the end of Return of the Samurai still though. Maybe the author doesn't like me?" Alice said downtrodden.

"I do not believe that is entirely the case. Remember originally you were supposed to die in Aselia but Fate decided to change for you at the last minute bringing you to Mark." Laura said in a sage like voice.

"Yeah. But I don't mind. After all I got to meet the Blond Sadist of the Vanguard so I'm happy." Mark said. The group began to check out the other booths and activities around the festival such as the university's haunted house (which Mark almost went berserk on with his sword due to the guys in costume making remarks about Emily, Laura, Gwendolyn, and Alice that are better left unsaid around the public), photos in which they did poses that made it look like they were going on the cover of the next Tales of Symphonia game, and even a costume conest that Alice won for just being herself. It started getting late but Gwendolyn refused to leave.

"The comet's coming! Don't you want to see it?" Gwendolyn asked as Mark had forgotten about the red comet that was supposed to be visible that night.

"Oh yeah! Hey every one follow me!" The girls followed Mark who lead them to a garden on the roof of the university's science department. "This is the best stargazing spot in the whole university. I can come up here anytime since this was my idea last year." There were chairs set up for them so every one took a seat with Mark on the far right with Alice next to him, then sat Gwendolyn in the middle, Laura, and finally Emily.

"I see it over there!" Emily proclaimed as she pointed to a red sparkle that seemed to be growing until that comet seemed to be right next to the earth. It was enormous because even at the distance it was supposed to be at it was the same size as the moon. "Gwendolyn is it supposed to be that big?" Emily asked.

"No...I wonder why it is?" Gwendolyn asked. Soon the hanging plants and flowers around them gained a silver glow. Emily, Laura and Gwendolyn got up to investigate. Mark was about to get up as well but he could see Alice shiver out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to completely look at her he saw that she had an icy blue aura around her that was getting bigger.

"Markymarky...that comet...it's made out of pure mana...and it's...effecting me.. I can feel my old powers rising in me again." Alice said as she shivered. The aura then jumped from Alice to Mark turning black and dark purple and it swirld around Mark maliciously.

"This dread I feel...my negative emotions...I feel them getting stronger...is this...darkness?" Mark asked as the aura around him and Alice raged before more broke off and hit Emily. Her's became brown like stone.

"What's going on...I feel...different...stronger than before...is this what it feels like to have mana flowing through your body?" Emily asked looking at her hands and the aura flowing around them. Soon the aura extended to Gwendolyn and the aura became a light green and swirled around her like a twister.

"Finally...the power...This is what I was born to wield." Finally the aura surrounded Laura and it turned a light purple and began to crackle. Laura said nothing and didn't seem effected. Mark looked at her for a moment before there were screams from the festival. The five on the roof looked at each other before they ran to festival and were in awe of what they saw.

* * *

><p>Kaien KurayamiSorry but I felt a cliffy was in order.<p>

Dante: Lame. (Looks over to see Dante Son of Sparda, Chris Redfield and Morrigan Aemsland sitting chairs)

Kaien: Why is one of my Best Marvel vs. Capcom 3 combos here?

Chris: Dante's idea.

Kaien: What ever...just read and review please...flames will be used to torture Zelos and Tales of Bleach is an actual Fanfiction series done by my good friend Dragonichero20 that I recommend you check out.


End file.
